Mutsuki Kurogami
Mutsuki ( 睦月), also known as Baku, is a First-year student at U.A. High School training to become a Pro Hero. Mutsuki originally thought to be quirkless manifested his quirk Dreamer at 13, He is a runaway and was taken off the streets by pro heroes which is why he aspires to be one.he is assumed to be mean and intimidating to most but in truth, he is really a cinnamon roll when you get to know him Appearance Adonis Otogari Casual Winter Dialogue Render.png|Mutsuki's Street Wear Adonis Otogari Sportswear Dialodue Render.png|Mutsuki's Hero Outfit AdonisOtogariSchoolDialogueRender.png|Mutsuki in U.A Uniform Mutsuki is a tall and very attractive young man with a good build. He is darker than most other students due to his one of his parents being African American. He has messy purple hair that is brushed on the left side, with the right side being longer and amber eyes. He wears the U.A school's uniform with the white shirt tucked in and the blazer unbuttoned.he has many hidden scars under his clothing from his villainous parents . his looks often get him mistaken for an idol in public due to his natural glow he got many modeling offers after being in the sports festival. and many people think he has a more feminine and warm look but due to his more anti-social attitude he is considered unapproachable but once you get to know him he seems to have a warm glow and seems very approachable. Personality Mutsuki is a very kind person although he is only really kind to certain people altogether he is a very nice person to friends and Strangers but he can be very cruel to enemies and less liked people He is a very funny person and he loves to crack jokes and to make people laugh. he can easily come up with jokes on the spot and can easily entertain people.He can also be quite wild he is a pretty loud person, especially with friends, is not really a fan of being quiet .mutsuki is very open-minded and inclusive and will most likely never judge you due to background or ways of living due to his background being so bad he hates to judge.and he also likes to make the best of any situation and is very optimistic.his emotions are very bipolar and when he's not being wild he can be very chill though he may not mean to be. this is most common when he is in uncommon or foreign places.Mutsuki is also very defensive and doesn't take to rules or orders very well and because of this doesn't work well with teachers or people in power and he is very rebellious.Mutsuki also shows to much care to what people think of him making him little shy and nervous in public alone but he usually tries to hide this by saying he doesn't care even though he cares too much.He also has a very short temper which goes along with his defensiveness and can be quick to get angry at times.Mutsuki is also very blunt and never sugarcoats and says stuff like it spares no expense which can come of as rude.He's also pretty childish and argumentative sometimes blowing things out of proportion and arguing over small or even nonexisting things.he is also a very untrusting person due to his bad background and can be very depressed and sad at times.His emotions and personality also shift at times sometimes being nice and sometimes being mean and is very moody.Mutsuki really likes swimming in the ocean.he also loves cute animals like otters and he also really loves greasy festival foods and hates dull colors and greatly hates quinoa and geese History Early life During Mutsukis early life he had a family and he was very happy he went to school and had friends.until his family was targeted by a group of vigilantes then stuff started going wrong like they'd lose money and there'd be bricks thrown through their windows this was a very stressful time but he always had his family and friends until the vigilantes finally decided to make a move and robbed and killed his mother it was an extremely devastating time as his father was struggling with drinking now that he had no wife and his little sister was never the same always in tears he was still optimistic and prayed to see his mother again though he still had what family he had left and also his friend one friend in particular named shiro he was his best friend and they were almost inseparable . they would help each other with everything there friendship was great until the day Mutsuki and his sister went to play at Shiro's house were the vigilantes were hanging out they recognized Mutsuki immediately and took both him and his brother and saw this as an opportunity .as Mutsuki's father had a very good quirk they used him and his sister as incentive for there father to become a criminal which would help them grow bigger so there took custody of the kids for a while till they reached their goal and were done with the father.During the time of being kidnapped mutsuki stayed in an old abandoned house with bars on the windows and doors . while there he studied the building he had found a way out when they would be brought food the doors were left open and e could get out thought he had to have speed to make the escape so he and his sister trained while their time being trapped and trained they saw what there father had became he was a villain and engulfed with power a power he never felt before as he had never really used his quirk and this gave him more incentive to train when the day finally came they ran as fast as they could they knew of the securities quirks and they were useless in long ranged combat so they got away but a new guard caught up with them and his sister stumbled and was caught but she told him to keep running and he got away the fate of his family friends and life before left unknown Life On His Own After Mutsuki got away from the vigilantes and his old life he had to make it alone.At 8 years old there weren't many ways to make a living on his own but he made it work.he sold his own services such as cleaning dog walking and other household work.as he was very tall for his age he could pretend to be older.he was able to buy food and essentials.He joined together cardboard boxes to build a small house and furniture behind a 24-hour convenient store so he always had access to food.Mutsuki never had any reason to become a hero before the ordeal with his family when own but now he has the incentive to become a hero he wanted to save his sister and avenge his mother.he would continue his training by buying action movies and copying those moves.he had grown quite well and accumulated a good sum of money.and was able to take classes he honed his skills and soon he had enough strength to take on someone twice his age. Then on a very unlucky night coming back from lessons he found vigilantes forcefully interrogating the convenience store owner. out of a spur of rage he went to attack but when he entered he was appalled to see it was his father beating the owner he then attacked them he managed to take down 2 of the 5 that were there by fighting and attacking them with drinks and foods from the store but he was soon subdued and beaten and when he was so beaten so bad that he could no longer move his father raised a gun to him but before he could shoot two pro heroes appeared to help. as in the fight the shop owner called the police and the pro heroes attacked and defeated them all ecept his father who threw the viggilanties in front and ran away the heroes then healp him and braught him to the hospital.he was then taken to were they could find out what to do with him an orphanage.he was deemed mature enough to take care of himself and was placed in an apartment and they returend the money that was left in his cardboard home and also the pro heroes offered to give him a small fraction of there pay in allowance so he didmt have to work and this was the start of his even more vigorous training to fight even without a quirk he would save his sister and kill his father.he soon enrolled in school and studied incredibly hard and soon was top of his class he had little friends and a lot of time so he would only study and train.and soon he was one of the best candidates in his class to go to U.A and he had the full support of his teachers and they were soon reccomending him to U.A now he is even closer to realizing his dreams and becoming a pro Time at U.A Abilities & Powers Physical Prowess Mutsuki has shown to be above-average in Combat at an early age. His abilities were present during his school days, which became apparent when he was winning most fights he would get in with bullies His fast speed and reflexes makes it difficult for his opponents to land a good hit on him or dodging his own attacks.Mutsuki has shown great flexibility that allows him to do acrobatic moves. He has demonstrated the ability to, jump into the air then kick Multiple enemies and still be able to land with great succession on both feet. Mutsuki is skilled in the use of many forms of hand-to-hand combat. He uses it with his quirk to catch his opponents off guard.he is so skilled it almost rivals the power of pro heroes attacking faster than they can Realize. and this is also very useful to times when his dreams are not the most effective or when he can't get sleep to dream Boxing Taekwondo Quirk Quirk name : Dreamer Quirk description: Mutsuki’s quirk allows him to bend the reality around him and summon and change things to become and gain the properties from things that are from his “dream Land “ which is the world in his head containing his dreams and it changes depending on his mood a factors of his life He also has no control over the changes which limits what can be summoned.And these dreams are not always lucid and he could be unaware of the fact he is dreaming.He doesn't need to be asleep or dreaming, he can pull from either past dreams or dreams had the night before out of the Himself.This takes a bit of energy to do because he has to reach deep into the mind and the bigger, stronger and more complex the manifested item is it can take even more energy to Materialize, The things that are summoned are made of dream mist which can be fairly strong and sturdy and can be very flexible depending on what's being summoned.They also retain all details they had in the dream such as color and texture. The way Mutsuki Uses his ability is Through a purple galaxy like fog/Cloud that he can secrete through all orifices in his body it's harmless and does no damage and has no physical use it only served as a bridge to contact an enemy or someone else's dreams and when dream walking this Mist is connected in through the eyes ears or mouth anything in contact with the brain he uses the fog to pull the item from his or someone else's dream and then pulls the item or thing from the fog.When summoning a creature they can exit the dream mist on their own and when they come out they are also made of dream mist as they are copies of the living thin in the dream Due to the abilities extreme power the Mutsuki must use up a lot of mental strength resulting in him almost always sleeping. When he is sleeping the hero's powers become truly dangerous because it's even more difficult for him to control his dreams. Whatever he summons is also somehow affected by his mood ◇ Obtained at age: 13 ◇ Type: Emitter ◇ Range: varies Drawbacks creating big or stronger things causes him to lose energy and some brainpower and sometimes he can spontaneously fall asleep in battle. overusing using will cost dreams so when he sleeps its like a dreamless sleep so he cant really summon anything . he also couldn't summon things in large amounts or sizes so summoning a huge tree would take a lot of energy and his energy is similar to a mana bar which regenerates with sleep so his energy at its highest would only allow him to summon certain item depending on its complexity a large balloon wouldny be hard s there not complex but a tank might take too much energy which would soon disappear due to exhaustion and he wouldn't be able to maintain it with lower brain power and energy Trivia Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Emitter Quirk Users